Basco ta Jolokia
Basco ta Jolokia was a member of the Red Pirates together with Marvelous and AkaRed before he betrayed the two. Biography In the Red Pirates Basco and Marvelous were led by AkaRed, with his robotic parrot, Navi. They searched the universe in the Gokai Galleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams after they sacrificed the powers to defeat the Zangyack invasion of Earth in the Great Legend War. The keys were dispersed all over the universe, they believed that once they collected them all, they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, he conspired with Zangyack forces which attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys and told him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. Ally of Zangyack Zangyack acknowledged him as a special pirate and considered him an ally as he only attacked enemies of Zangyack. Basco became an acquaintance of Zangyack Chief of Staff, Damaras, who he called "Old Man Damaras". With Marvelous travelling in the Gokai Galleon, Basco travelled with his ship, Free Joker, which appeared to be a modified Zangyack battleship. Basco gained a partner, Sally the space monkey, who moves quickly and attacks with two cymbals. During this time, Basco managed to discover even more Ranger Keys. Arrival Basco arrived on Earth just after the bounty on Marvelous' team, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, exceeded that of the Red Pirates. He and Sari confronted the team, and announced to Marvelous that he was looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. To everyone's shock, Marvelous tried to attack Basco, Sally blocked his attacks with his cymbals before three giant Sugormin appeared on orders from Damaras. Forced to let Basco go, a hesitant Captain Marvelous forms Gokaioh as he and the others assume their Gokaiger forms to defeat them with the Ranger Keys while Basco watched. Soon after, though Marvelous was relucant to talk about it, he revealed to his team that Basco was also a member of the Red Pirates and was the one responsible for the 3-man group's destruction in an act of treachery. At that time, after talking with Damaras, Basco called Marvelous out for a duel. Despite Marvelous' insistence, the Gokaigers join him in confronting Basco after he revealed that he possessed Ranger Keys of the extra Sentai heroes as he used his trumpet to conjure DragonRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, and DekaBreak. Though the Gokaigers manage to defeat the sixth hero Sentai Warriors in one-on-one duels, returned to their original Ranger Key forms, the tables are turned in Basco's favor by overwhelming the pirates with KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, the Go-On Wings, Shinken Gold, and Gosei Knight. With his crew brutally beaten without mercy, Marvelous realized they were Basco's actual targets and he was powerless to save them. Basco took off with the crew, abandoning his five defeated Keys to Marvelous. Basco had the four chained up while Sally wears their Mobilates on a necklace. Basco later called Marvelous demanding that he surrender the Ranger Key chest, Navi, and the Gokai Galleon in exchange for the lives of his shipmates. Joe told Basco that Captain Marvelous will never give up on his dream quest, but the privateer reminded him that in order to obtain something, one must give up something in return. He then ordered Sally to take his prisoners to the holding cell. After Don drived Sally away by making monkey noises, Joe discovered a ventilation shaft in their cell and the Gokaigers made their escape attempt. They winded up in a storage room and were once again brought to their cell by Basco and Sally. Meanwhile, back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous remembered when he first met AkaRed, who told him that he would never find the Treasure if he gave up, and it was all about determination. Captain Marvelous regained his confidence and came up with a plan of his own. He called Basco to arrange an exchange meeting. He presented the Ranger Key chest to Basco, and suddenly threw the treasure chest in the air, spilling all of the keys and a Mobilates in time for Don to catch it with his mouth while Joe caught the Shinken Green key and inserted it in the phone's key hole - transforming Don and enabling him to free his shipmates. Basco then unleashed his 10 Super Sentai warriors while the Gokaigers regrouped to battle them. While the Gokaigers were busy, Basco went for the chest, but Navi placed the Ranger Keys back into the chest and returned them to the Gokai Galleon. Each Gokaiger was initially outnumbered two-to-one, but they devised new strategies to corner the warriors and defeat them. The Gokaigers then used the Final Wave to finish off the five remaining warriors. This prompted Basco to unleash the Wateru Liquidroid from inside Sally to dispatch the Gokaigers before leaving the scene. GokaiOh was formed to battle the Liquidroid before summoning Gao Lion to form Shinken GokaiOh and finish it off with the Gokai Samurai Slash. With the Gokaigers now in possession of the 15 Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco revealed that he had ten more Ranger Keys. Gingaman Basco eventually appears again attacking Hyuuga in an attempt to gain the Great Powers of Gingaman and he summons three Bangai Heroes: MagiMother, DekaMaster and Wolzard Fire to battle the Gokaigers when they get in his way. He eventually catches up with Gai and Hyuuga as he proceeds explain that he doesn't have to be "worthy" to have the power and that he would just take it. He then use his trumpet's mysterious power to take the Greater Power by force. However, Marvelous interrupted his attack as he summons the Black Knight to battle with him. Eventually, the summoned Heroes gain an advantage over Marvelous as he gets back up. Along with his crew, they defeated MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, and DekaMaster and Gai defeats the Black Knight. However, Sally takes back all the keys except the Black Knight's and releases the Moonroid Tsukki to battle the Gokaigers. GoGo-V Basco later borrowed a squad of Gormin which wreaked havoc in the city, looking for Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) so he could gain the greater power of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. These Gormin forces were countered by Luka and Ahim, who initially thought they were Zangyack. They went to Matsuri's aid when she was attacked by Gormin while getting an injured boy into an ambulance. Covering her, the girls were attacked by copies of Rio, Mele and Zubaan. Basco appeared and revealed the Gormin attacks were his doing so he can get the GoGo-V team's greater power. Matsuri surrendered herself as the ambulance left to safety, Basco tried to drain her power, but to no avail. It was revealed that Matsuri was not Matsuri at all, but was Ahim, she had used the power of the Magirangers to assume her form. Luka arrived and the girld fought against Basco's three extra warriors, but were beaten back. Luckily, the male Gokaigers arrived in time to take out the Gormin with GokaiSilver battling Zubaan while the others assume the forms of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V team to overpower the Rinjūken users. After the three Sentai warriors were defeated, Sally took the Ranger Keys back, Basco unleashed the Fireroid Meran to deal with the Gokaigers as he takes his leave. When Magi Gokaioh's fire attack only made Meran stronger, the Gokaigers used the GoGo-V Keys' greater power to cool the Fireroid down before weakening him with Gokai Prominence so GouJyuJin could destroy the monster. Ohranger After Basco wiped out the Earth Defense Force, he was contacted by Gorou Hoshino the former OhRed, who was willing to give him the greater powers of the Ohrangers in exchange for the location of the Gigant Horse the flagship of the Zangyack empire. Gorou however betrayed the deal and tried to blow up both him and Basco, only to find out that Basco had already summoned the Ranger Key Clones and had them sweep the warehouse they were in for the bombs. Basco then tries to rip the Greater Powers of the Ohrangers from Gorou, but is stopped by Marvelous who shoots his trumpet out of his hands. A fight between the two groups began and after the Gokaigers obtained the greater powers of the Ohrangers they used it to defeat all of Basco's Ranger Key Clones. Sally once again jumped in to collect them, but was shot at by Gai who takes them instead. Facing the Gokaigers without any of his Ranger Key Clones, Basco had Sally stand aside as Marvelous was about to attack him. A red forcefield blocked Marvelous' GokaiSaber and even pushed him back, before Basco's eyes glowed red and he transformed into his armored form. Basco goats the Gokaigers and was attacked by Gai, whom he easily stopped and broke his arm, before using red and black energy emitted from his body to badly damage Gai and knock him out cold. He then proceeded to attack the rest of the Gokaigers, beating them up harshly. While Marvelous struggled to remain conscious, Basco shown him three small orbs, revealing that he already had the greater powers of Changeman, Flashman and Maskman. He told Marvelous to keep collecting the Greater Powers as it made things easier for him and then left. Megaranger As the Gokiagers attended Moroboshi High and learned what it meant to be a student, Basco drew out Kenta, the previous MegaRed, using Sally as bait. Once confronted, Basco attempted to take the Greater Power of the Megarangers by trading it in exchange for the safety of the students as he had hidden bombs throughout the school. However, the Gokaigers managed to find and contain them before they went off and confronted Basco before he took the Greater Power. The Gokaigers, despising Basco for putting the students at harm for the sake of his ambition, changed into the Megarangers with Marvelous and Gai taking on Basco. Despite a good fight, Basco managed to overcome their attacks before Sally was knocked back by the other four. Just as Marvelous and Gai used the distraction to finish off Sally, Basco jumped in the way and deflected the attack, surprising both Pirates. He then had Sally release two Pseudo-Lifeforms, Moririn and Dororin, before taking his leave. Betraying Damaras Basco and Sally were hanging around on Earth when they were confronted by Damaras, who had just been released from prison having been given a chance by Ackdos Gill to redeem himself for letting Warz Gill die. Damaras attacked Basco for failing to kill the Gokaigers when he had the chance, Damaras told Basco to help him finally take down the Gokaigers. When Basco asked what would happen if he refused, Damaras warned him that he would simply die, bluntly telling him that he couldn't care less. Later, Basco and Sally arrived to ambush the Gokaigers as they attempted to escape from Damaras. As the others were taken out with Basco and Sally, Marvelous was defeated by Damaras. Basco then incinerated the others as Doc was knocked aside with Damaras taking Captain Marvelous with the intent to have him suffer greatly. Due to Zangyack's view of Doc as insignificant, Basco and Damaras simply abandoned him. However, Basco betrayed Damaras by having Sally save Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Gai from his own finishing attack and literally stabbing Damaras in the back, while at the same time collecting the Greater Powers of Sun Vulcan and Fiveman. His reasoning behind this betrayal is that the Gokaigers are necessary for him to obtain all of the greater powers. Gavan & Go-Busters Basco appeared to the Gokaigers after Space Sheriff Gavan had been captured and informed them of the prison where he was held, knowing they would go after him and leave the Galleon unguarded. Later, as he prepared to board and lay claim to the Gokai Galleon, Ranger Keys and greater powers, he encountered the 36th Sentai team, the Go-Busters who had arrived to stop him. They engaged in a brief battle, and proved to be evenly matched. Basco had planned to gain the upper hand with Sally, only to find out that Yellow Buster had given her a pile of fruit to eat. He saw that the opportunity was lost and withdrew, whacking Sally on the head. Final Showdown After the Gokaigers found and claimed the Kakuranger Greater Power, leaving no more undiscoved, they knew that the final confrontation with Basco was imminent and they would need to defeat him in order to claim the five Grand Powers he had stolen. With no other option, Marvelous called Basco on his Mobilates. However, Basco had prepared for this and unleashed his final two Pseudo-Lifeforms on the city. However they were quickly dispatched by Kanzen GokaiOh, and Basco turned on Sally blaming him for the defeat before shooting him numerous times and leaving. Having also been betrayed by Basco, Marvelous took pity on Sally and brought him aboard the Galleon to be treated. However this had been planned by Basco and Sally as a scheme to steal the Ranger Keys, with Sally having been given a necklace to protect him from Basco's attack. Sally stole the Treanger Box and delivered it to Basco, but not before starting to have second thoughts about betraying the pirates who had cared for him. The pirates followed, and its revealed that they had previously emptied the chest of the Ranger Keys knowing there was a good chance Sally would steal it. Despite this, Marvelous told Sally that Basco would betray him eventually and offered him a safe haven with them. Despite his loyalty to Basco (and addiction to bananas), Sally joined the pirates. Basco had known this could happen, and pressed a switch causing the necklace Sally had been given to start beeping. Marvelous realized that it was a bomb, and hurridly tried to remove it from Sally but it was too late. The bomb exploded, destroying Sally and seriously injuring Marvelous. The other Gokaigers, shocked at Basco's heartless actions towards Sally, attacked him with the Dairanger, Hurricaneger and Gingaman Powers but were no match against Basco's monster form and were also badly injured. Basco then took possession of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys and boarded the Galleon taking possession of it, Navi, the Ranger Keys and the Greater Powers. Returning the five stolen Greater Powers to their Ranger Keys, Basco prepared to claim the Greatest Treasure when he learns Navi had managed to escape her bonds. Since she was needed to unlock the treasure, he used the Rapparatta to create clones of the Gokaigers to search the ship for her. Later, the clones returned with Gokai Red having found Navi. Basco felt assured in his victory, when the other five clones suddenly blasted him with their weapons... as the 'clones' were actually the other Gokaigers who had managed to retrieve their keys after defeating Gokaigers. Basco and Gokai Red battled the others outside the ship, however the Gokaigers called upon the powers of other Red heroes and defeated the Gokai Red clone and retrieved Marvelous's Ranger Key. They then attempted to destroy Basco with the Galleon Buster with a Special Charge, but Basco was able to deflect the Rising Strike and send it back. The blast caused the Galleon Buster to go flying into Basco's hands, along with the five Gokaiger keys that were inserted into it. As Basco prepared to destroy the defenseless pirates, Marvelous turned up and the two engaged in a ferocious battle. At the end, Marvelous impaled both his and Basco's foot and scored a direct hit across the chest with his GokaiSaber while Basco shot Marvelous with his gun. After the huge explosion, Basco was mildly surprised that Marvelous' actions that he thought got himself killed in his attempt to take him down with him, until Marvelous revealed he had been saved with a part of the necklace that Sally had been given that survived the monkey's destruction. Basco couldn't believe that his own betrayal of Sally had been his undoing, but didn't have time to dwell on it as he fell to the ground with a last smug smile and died, dissolving into red dust. Legacy Following Basco's demise, the Gokaigers gained his five Greater Powers which allowed them to finally claim the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, which they ultimately discarded and destroyed. Navi managed to recover Basco's ship, and during the final battle against the Zangyack, Navi piloted the Free Joker to shield the Gokaigers from Zangyack fleet's attack. Marvelous and Gai then joined Navi in the Free Joker where Marvelous directed the ship to ram into the Gigant Horse. The Free Joker was lodged into the Gigant Horse as Marvelous and Gai engaged the emperor in a confrontation which eventually resulted in the Gigant Horse crashing onto land causing it to explode, with Basco's ship being incinerated by the explosion. Return .]] Basco returns alongside Damaras in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. Basco's forms }} Personality Basco is the polar opposite of Marvelous in almost every respect. Though he retains a thirst for treasure and determination to get what he wants and all of Marvelous' pirate cunning, he possesses two fatal character flaws - he is arrogant and exceptionally vain. As part of the Red Pirates, Basco appeared friendly to Marvelous and AkaRed, though the latter seemed to know of his true nature. While Marvelous values the presence of his friends, Basco coldly betrayed him. Basco does seem to care for Sally, when the Gokaigers tried to finish him off, Basco, showing genuine concern for Sally, stepped in and took their attacks. Later, when Sally was beaten back by Damaras when he tried to protect Basco, this caused him to have a fight with Damaras. Basco is often smug and likes fooling around with everyone, but he also takes things seriously when it's needed, he appeared understandably tense when Damaras, who is vastly superior to him, lost his patience with him and threatened his life. Basco later betrays and then kills Sally after he betrays him with a bomb that was disguised as a necklace Abilities and powers Although he appears human, his true form is that of a monster clad in pirate-like armor similar to the Gokaigers. He is strong enough to easily break Gai's arm and can emit red and black energy from his body that can deal a lot of damage. He is also incredibly fast, being able to attack the Gokaigers with delayed effect. Basco claims that this form is the real reason why he gained a bounty of 3,000,000 back then and why AkaRed feared him. This form allows Basco to take a lot of punishment, as shown when he took the force of the Gokai Supernova and Slash attack for Sally. Basco can also perform a devastating finisher attack. When Basco's monster form was first revealed to the Gokaigers, he swiftly defeated them with almost no effort. However, it would seem that the sudden appearance of this form was a factor in the Gokaiger's reactions, as when Basco attempted gain the greater power of Megaranger, despite defeating Gai quite easily initially, Gai and Marvelous were able to hold their own against him later while Joe, Luka, Don and Ahim took on Sally. Despite Basco's great strength, even he was inferior to Damaras, who was known as the "strongest man in the universe". On a minor note, the fact that Basco was the cook on the Gokai Galleon when he was part of the Red Pirates suggests he has culinary skills on par with Don and Gai. Arsenal Free Joker :Main article: Free Joker is Basco's ship. It is a crimson-coloured Zangyack Battleship which bears Basco's insignia. The Gokaigers' Gokai Galleon was unable to detect it. After Basco's death, the ship was utilized by Navi in the Gokaigers' final battle against Zangyack. Mobilate variant : Basco carries a gold-colored Mobirate which he uses to contact the Gokaigers. The Mobirate bears his personal symbol instead of that of the Gokaigers with the keyhole sealed shut, suggesting that it is incapable of transforming him. Rapparatta :Main article: Rapparatta : Basco wields this trumpet, that when played, with Ranger Keys inserted, allow him to materialize Ranger manifestations to do his bidding. The Rapparatta can also be used to forcefully steal the greater powers of the previous Super Sentai teams. Ranger Keys and Extra Ranger keys.]] :Main article: Ranger Key Clones : The Ranger Keys are the powers of the 34 Super Sentai which were scattered across the universe after they sacrificed their powers to stop the Zangyack invasion in the Great Legend War. They were gathered by AkaRed with his Red Pirate teammates, Basco and Marvelous. However Basco realised that AkaRed used the Greatest Treasure in the Universe to make them help him, he actually intended to return the keys to Earth and give them to their original owners so they could continue to protect the planet. Basco, believing AkaRed had betrayed them, conspired with Zangyack against his comrades. AkaRed gave the Ranger Key chest, the Gokai Treanger Box, to Marvelous. The chest at the time contained the Ranger Keys of the core teams. Basco, however, managed to acquire Ranger Keys that Marvelous didn't know of. While the Gokaigers used the Ranger Keys to transform into past rangers, Basco used the keys in a different way. When Basco puts Ranger Keys into his trumpet, the Rapparatta, he can materialize rangers. They become puppets and act as instructed, but after being defeated the Ranger Clones revert to keys again. Both Wolzard Fire and DaiKenjin Zubaan have displayed the ability to grow large upon defeat. Basco first revealed the new Ranger Keys to Marvelous shortly after he arrived on Earth. He summoned five sixth rangers (TimeFire, DragonRanger, KingRanger, Sky Ninja Shurikenger, and DekaBreak) which took on the five Gokaigers. Although the gave them a challenging fight, they were eventually defeated. However, ten more of Basco's sixth ranger puppets (KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver, Shinken Gold and Gosei Knight) launched a sneak attack on the Gokaigers, resulting in all of them bar Marvelous being captured. When Marvelous rescued his teammates, they took on the ten sixth ranger copies and defeated them. With this, the Gokaigers claimed Basco's fifteen sixth ranger keys. However, Basco's confidence did not waver, as he had ten more keys of extra heroes. Basco revealed these keys to the Gokaigers in the Ginga Forest, where he summoned DekaMaster, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire and the Black Knight. The Gokaigers' newly joined sixth member, Gai Ikari, managed to claim the Black Knight key, while the other defeated keys were recovered by Sally, who also managed to recover the keys of Black Lion Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele and Great Sword Man Zubaan when Basco's attempt to take the greater power of GoGo-V failed. Later, Basco gathered all of his nine remaining keys in his attempt to take the Ohrangers' greater power. This attempt failed and the Gokaigers finally claimed all of his keys. Because of this, Basco proceeded to reveal his true form, and would fight them himself from then on. After Basco took the Gokai Galleon, all the Ranger Keys, and Navi, he summoned the six Gokaiger keys to track the latter down when she escaped his clutches. The original Gokaigers, excluding Marvelous who was wounded, arrived on the Galleon and took their respective powers down. They then teamed up to take down the Gokai Red copy. List of Ranger Keys possessed by Basco Sixth Ranger Keys (All taken by Gokaigers) *DragonRanger (Episode 15) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 15) *KibaRanger (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *KingRanger (Episode 15) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 15) *MegaSilver (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *TimeFire (Episode 15) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 15) *GaoSilver (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *Shurikenger (Episode 15) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 15) *AbareKiller (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *DekaBreak (Episode 15) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 15) *MagiShine (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *Bouken Silver (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *Go-On Gold (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *Go-On Silver (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *Shinken Gold (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) *Gosei Knight (Episodes 15, 16) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 16) Extra Ranger and Bangai Hero Keys (All taken by Gokaigers) *Signalman (Episode 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Black Knight Hyuuga (Episode 20) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 20) *DekaMaster (Episode 20, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *DekaSwan (Episode 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *MagiMother (Episode 20, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Wolzard Fire (Episode 20, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Great Sword Man Zubaan (Episode 23, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Black Lion Rio (Episode 23, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele (Episode 23, 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) *Princess Shinken Red (Episode 31) (Taken by Gokaigers - Episode 31) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Keys (Stolen from Gokaigers, but taken back) *Gokai Red (Episode 47) (Taken back by Gokaigers - Episode 48) *Gokai Blue (Episode 47) (Taken back by Gokaigers - Episode 48) *Gokai Yellow (Episode 47) (Taken back by Gokaigers - Episode 48) *Gokai Green (Episode 47) (Taken back by Gokaigers - Episode 48) *Gokai Pink (Episode 47) (Taken back by Gokaigers - Episode 48) *Gokai Silver (Episode 47) (Taken back by Gokaigers - Episode 48) CariBlade & CariBlaster When Basco needs to do his own dirty work, he has his own weapons for the job, the cutlass and the gun. Greater Powers :Main article: Greater Power Basco can forcefully remove from a member of the past Super Sentai teams by using the Rapparatta. He has shown to have obtained five Great Powers (Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Sun Vulcan, and Fiveman). Though the Greater Powers he obtained are materialized into orbs with the teams' symbols on them, Basco couldn't properly use them in this state, and later infuses them into their respective Ranger Keys so he can use them properly before losing them to the Gokaigers. * Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The is the mystrious energy source of the Changemen's power. The Greater Power of the Changemen is one of the three Greater Powers that was stolen by Basco before his failed attempt to claim the Greater Power of the Ohrangers. This Greater Power is stolen from a male member of the Earth Defense Force. * Choushinsei Flashman: The Greater Power of the Flashmen is one of the three Greater Powers that were stolen by Basco off-screen before his failed attempt to claim the Greater Power of the Ohrangers. After the Gokaiger defeated him, it was formally issued by Dai (Green Flash). * Hikari Sentai Maskman: The is the mystical power source of the Maskmen. The Greater Power of the Maskmen is one of the Greater Powers that were stolen by Basco off-screen before his failed attempt to claim the Greater Power of the Ohrangers. * Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan: The Greater Power of Sun Vulcans was stolen by Basco off-screen before the attempted execution of Captain Marvelous. After the Gokaiger defeated him, it was formally issued by Takayuki Hiba (VulEagle). * Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman: The Greater Power of the Fivemen was stolen by Basco off-screen before the attempted execution of Captain Marvelous. After the Gokaiger defeated him, it was formally issued by Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow). Trivia *Basco ta Jolokia's name comes from the names of Tabasco pepper sauce and the Bhut Jolokia chili pepper. His name structure is similar to that of Portuguese conquistador Vasco da Gama. In the show his name is Romanized as "Basco ta Jolokia", while his S.H. Figuarts toy refers to him as "Vasco". *As Gokaiger ''is likened with ''Kamen Rider Decade, Basco draws similarities with the rival figure of Decade; Kamen Rider Diend, due to Basco's abilities to summon past rangers to fight for him and the drive to obtain treasure, even if it meant stabbing some backs. Unlike Diend, Basco isn't an ally to the Gokaigers as Diend is considered one to Decade, from time to time depending on the situation. Also, Basco lacks any redeeming qualities. *The relationship between Basco and Marvelous is similar to the Master and the Doctor in Doctor Who. *Basco can be seen wearing a ring with Hindi on it. This is most noticeable in close-up shots where Basco summons his Ranger manifestations with a click. *It is theorized that Basco had to travel to the Flash System to take the greater power of Flashman. Due to the Flashman's biology, they can only last a limited period of time on Earth before the effects of the Anti-Flash Phenomenon kicks in. While the Flashman would have easily taken part in the Legend War without any ill effect, whether they returned to the Flash System or remained on Earth after the war is unknown. Likewise, due to Basco's ability to traverse space with the Free Joker, he could have invaded one of the Flash planets to take the Greater Power. However, this is just a theory, as only Basco's acquisition of the Changeman's greater power is seen. *Basco is the third villain that could transform between human and monster form. Before him were Phantom Spy Vancuria (Magiranger) and Juzo Fuwa (Shinkenger). *Despite not being a Gokaiger, some fans assume that the Extra Rangers/Bangai Heroes are Basco's counterparts, because of how long he held their Ranger Keys. *It was briefly rumored that Basco would eventually become a Gokaiger. *Veteran Sentai actor Ei Hamura, who played Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger) in Gosei Sentai Dairanger, has made many Ranger Keys, including one of Basco's monster form. Appearances *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: **Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears'' **''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai'' **''Ep. 20: The Lost Forest'' **''Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart'' (archive footage from episode 20) **''Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth'' **''Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations'' (first appearance of true form) **''Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students'' **''Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe'' **''Ep. 43: To the Legendary Hero'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' (archive footage from various previous appearances) **''Ep. 46: Hero Eligibility'' (cameo) **''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie'' **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' (death) *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters: **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie'' (revival, then death) Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Action Commanders Category:Aliens Category:Space Pirate